A Day with A Kai
by Hell Ice
Summary: **Finished**Shin,Yes Shin. He Is out on a Joy ride and suddenly finds the love of his life but there's one thing wrong......
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Fisrt off I want to thank the reviewers! You love me you rally love me! Next I wanna say that my stupid horrbile dumb a** computer didn't save this file the first time....after an hour of typing and a perfect chapter, a love scene, the next step after chapter one , this computer did NOT SAVE MY story. **ryoame breathes heavily** I almost fainted looking for the story and not finding it. I ....don't know what to say except that I'm sorry,here is the RE-WRITTEN version of the ORIGINAL chapter(don't expect it to be as good as the one my computer didn't save!!!!!!!!)Read please and soothe me with nice reviews after you do !!!!**ryoame mutters curse words about computers**  
  
  
  
Love of a lost one(I changed the title cause it sucked before)  
Chapter 2  
(Lost Soul and mended heart)  
  
  
Kiyan looked at Shin with eyes full of tears. "I did it because I hated life! I hate this world,it's nothing like yours." Kiyan stood up and leaned against the stone wall. "I was homeless long before now. It all started because my mother died of cancer and my father abused me. When I was about 15 I got tired of being beat on and ran away from home. Since then I've fended for myself and survived on my own." Kiyan sighed deeply and more tears came.  
"Well...one day,I was scrounging for cans to redeem to make money for food, I got hit over the head and robbed of the little cash I had. I woke up face-down in a gutter. I was cold and starving." Shin was horrified to find out that people on this peaceful seeming earth could go through so much. "I went back to the homeless people's alley where I lived and was stopped by a gangs of guys who wanted money for living in "their alley". They searched me and found I had none so they raped me!" The look in Kiyan's eyes let Shin know that she was still hurting from all of this.   
  
"After that I woke up every day wishing I were dead. It never happened and sometimes things were worse. I hated life so much that I decided to end it." Kiyan turned to Shin. "And now...I can't even escape the horrible memories of my life. I'm stuck here on earth and reminded every day of how bad things really are." Kiyan ran outside and(Kiyan is a spirit so she can fly)flew upward. Shin chased after her.  
  
Thunder boomed and lightning flashed. The sky illuminated and the rain poured down harder.  
"Kiyan! Wait! Why are you running away?" Kiyan flew faster. Shin stopped right in front of her. "Kiyan stop! Please." He yelled over the storm. Kiyan looked down and laughed a short maniacle giggle. "Why? I'll be here forever." Kiyan said sadly. Shin looked at her. Rain was dripping down both of their faces. Kiyan's emerald green eyes stared into Shin's pitch black one's and she knew the answer.  
"I love you Kiyan." Shin said taking her hands. Kiyan replied. "I love you too but I'm a spirit and you're the living. I shouldn't love you." Kiyan looked down. Nodding slowly Shin told her, "That doesn't matter. We love each other." Kiyan hugged him tightly and they decended back onto the ground.  
  
"Do you want to be human again?" Shin asked. "More than anything I'd give for a second chance."  
Kiyan replied looking up at the sky. "I think I know a way. It's dangerous and might not work though. In order for it to work, you have to want life back, trust everything I say and believe me. You can be human once again. It will work if you try." Shin explianed. "Please, come with me." "Yes." Kiyan agreed. They went off together to find a way to bring Kiyan back to life.  
  
  
  
  
OOps I think I cliffhanged ya! **ryoame giggles** No! don't come near me with that ax! **angry readers chase her around a table wich she ducks under** Well keep reading if you want more and please review if you like and have time! 


	2. 

Disclaimer: Hi,sorry for taking so long with this update. To make things up I wrote a wee bit extra for this chapter. Oh yeah, Ryoame doesn't own DBZ. Like you couldn't figure that out by now.  
  
  
  
Love of a lost one  
Chapter 3  
( LIMBO )  
  
  
  
  
Shin led Kiyan to a plain high above the earth. It wasn't the world of the Kai's or HFIL. This place was desolate. No grass,trees or plants grew there. The sky and atmosphere were made up of huge black clouds that never allowed the sun to shine. "What is this place?" Kiyan asked with a look of fear on her ghostly face. "This is the plain known as Limbo." Shin told her.  
"There are a few things you need to know before we can try to bring you back to life." Shin took Kiyan's hand and they flew to the ground. "Do you see that mountain over there?" He pointed to a huge mountain that seemed very far away. "Well that's where you have to go. You must journey through the land of "Lost Souls" on a most dangerous course to the mountain. Once you are at the mountain, you have to retrive a special gem. It's called the "Gem of the Christened One. When you return with it we can bring you to life again."  
  
Kiyan looked at Shin. "Will you come with me?" "I'm sorry,Kiyan but I cannot. I am not supposed to be in this land right now. For I am the living and any moment a lost spirit could take my soul forever. You must do this on your own. I will wait for you to retrieve the gem." "Shin, what if I can't make it? What will happen to me?" Kiyan said worridly. "Do not worry. Our love will protect you. As long as you have that and faith, nothing will ever harm you." Embracing Kiyan,Shin looked into her eyes once more and smiled reassuringly. "Hurry Love! Come back with the gem." With that Kiyan was heading off towards the Mountain.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Part 2  
  
  
Whipping winds blew Kiyan backwards and evil spirits chanted. Dark figures passed Kiyan's path frequently. Spirit's violently tried to snatch Kiyan but she flew high above them and made her way to the mountain. Shin was with her every step of the way. He communicated with her by telepathy.   
  
Finally, Kiyan reached half way. Tired from struggling to get there, she stopped to rest. A little girl dressed in all white about six or seven years old came out of the darkness down the long and winding path. "Can you help me?" The little girl asked startling Kiyan. "Gee,little girl you scared the wits out of me! Are you...a lost soul too?" The girl nodded and looked at Kiyan with puppy dog eyes. "What do you want...from me?" Kiyan asked remembering that Shin had told her to be ware of dangers. "Can you take me to the mountain first? I'll tell you what I need when we get there." Suspiciously,Kiyan agreed. "Kiyan,stop! What are you doing?" Shin yelled telepathically. "she just a lost soul of a little girl. She couldn't possibly be a harm." Kiyan answered. "Kiyan,please be careful." Shin pleaded. "Don't worry."  
  
"We're getting closer. Hey by the way,what's your name little one?" Kiyan asked the girl. "Don't call me little one. My named used to be Delly." The girls growled angrily. "Ok, Delly. You've got quite a temper there." Kiyan stopped for a spilt second and looked at the girl. The girl was a strange one indeed. Instead of the ghostly whit aura that surrounded Kiyan,the girl had a murky gray one. Her eye's had firey red pupils and her hair was the same jet black as Kiyan's. "You know,dell. You remind me of myself." Delly just looked at Kiyan annoyed. Still they kept going.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shin sat and meditated on a rock, waiting for Kiyan to return. Suddenly a dark shadow appeared. It crept closer to Shin. Then it went into a solid form. The creature snuck behind him and waited. Sensing this, Shin opened his eyes and perked his ears. What was that? he wondered. The shadow creature emerged from behind the rock Shin was on and wrapped it's icy fingers around Shin's throat.  
  
  
  
  
If you've felt that there's not enough Shin in this chapter,I appologize. Still it was kind of interesting though right? R&R and let me know if this was a screw up. Sheesh, sometimes I'm just not in the mood for a perfect chap. Oh and by the way I was thinking that a pic would go good with this story so if you like Anime drawing then you could email me and we'll discuss the pic. vballangel02@yahoo.com ~tootles~ 


	3. Limbo

Ahem!!!!! This is A fanfic that belongs to DBZ which is not mine! It's dedicated to Shin(A/N: ^_^ yes shin/his eye's are so Kawaii!) Whom no one seems to write about as a main character. Well I will write about him and you'll like it , See? This takes place sometime after the defeat of Buu.  
  
  
A Day With a Kai  
  
Chapter 1: Thank You  
  
  
Shin flew over Yako Bay on a joy ride. He didn't have a care in the world today since all was well. No villains and no evil in sight. The Z Team was fine and earth was peaceful.  
I wonder what's down there.  
He thought as he decended from the air. As he lowered to the ground by the shore of the lake he could see a young girl standing in the shallow water. She appeared to be looking at her reflection.  
She soon looked up and spotted Shin heading her way. "Hi!" He called out. From the distance at which he was from her he thought she looked interesting and friendly. The young woman frowned and looked back at her the water.  
Shin finally got up close to the young woman. "Good day Miss." Shin greeted her. "Oh hello." The girl said sadly. "What seems to be the trouble my lady?" Shin asked. Trying to conceal her unhappiness the woman replied,"Nothing at all. Thank you for asking." She smiled halfheartedly.   
"But, you look so sad. Are you lonely?" The girl thought for a second and then paused before speaking. "I suppose I am." She said softly. "Well then do you mind if I join you? It's a wonderous day." He asked his eyes dancing, hoping she would say yes. "Sure." The girl thought as Shin sat down beside her. Someone's actually talking to me and he's right I am lonely. I have been so very alone. Kami, It's a miracle.  
  
"By the way what's your name?" She asked comming into a more friendly mood.  
Shin smiled. "Shin,and yours would be?" "Kiyan, thank you for keeping me company."   
"My pleasure, but why are you out here?" Shin questioned. Kiyan thought that the question was a bit nosy but she answered any way. "Well because I have no place to go." Shin was suprised that such a pretty young woman like Kiyan would be homeless. "Oh,do you mean that you're out of a home?"   
Kiyan nodded. "Yes." "I'm sorry." Shin said looking down. "Don't be. I'm not. Not anymore. It's better this way." Kiyan tried to force a smile onto her face. Shin looked up and saw a piece of grass in her hair and laughed. You have something..." Shin pointed to her hair. "Oh,thank you." Kiyan laughed a small delightful little laugh that one could never get tired of hearing. Shin stared at her face. How perfect her mortal features were. Her slender nose that buttoned at the end was beautiful. Her smooth lips that twisted the right way for a smile and her jet black hair that hung right above her eyes in bangs and flowed to her shoulders. The most dominate features though, were her emerald eyes. Kiyan noticed him looking at her. She quickly turned away and Shin wished she hadn't. "So what brings you down here?" Kiyan moved her feet in the water in a circular motion.   
  
The two talked the day away until the sun began to set.  
"Oh my,it's late Kibito will be worried that I am not back to Our World." Shin exclaimed. He had explained to her everything about himself and also the Z-Warriors. "You don't need anything, do you?" Shin asked politely. Kiyan shook her head. "Then I must go now. It was very nice meeting you." He said getting up off of the grass where he had been sitting. "You can come back tomorrow if you like.!" Kiyan called after him. She didn't want him to leave. It had been too long before she had anyone talk to. If he left he might never come back. Shin was such a wonderful and interesting person. He was even more special;Shin was a Kai. "Please come back tomorrow!" Kiyan pleaded. "I will." Shin promised seeing her eyes sadden as he left. Shin looked back but Kiyan had disappeared. "Goodnight." He said softly to himself,flying home.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Shin came back the very next day and every day after that for the next two weeks. Kiyan and Shin got to know each other better in that short time than most do in a year. They never left the lake though but they had the best of times. Sometimes people would come to the lake to fish and see Shin talking. They'd shake their heads as if to say what a shame, he's crazy.   
One night it was raining and despite the weather Shin went to see Kiyan any way. He had fallen in love with the mortal woman and Kibito did not approve of it. Master that's against Kai rules. Even for you supreme. Kibito had said that day. I love you anyway Kiyan. You make me feel like I've never felt. I feel more powerful than strength could ever make me. When I'm around you,everything's different. I love you Kiyan.  
Shin was suprised at himself for thinking this but he knew it was so very true and that he had to tell Kiyan. He had to tell her tonight.  
  
The storm raged on and the winds picked up. Shin was having trouble seeing through the rain and everything but manage to make it.  
  
"Kiyan!?!" shin yelled over the roaring winds. He thought that she'd probably be finding a place to be safe away from the storm by now. He decided to look for her. "Kiyan,it's me Shin!" He Hollered.  
At last he found her laying peacefully under the bridge. "Ki-yan?" He said worridly gently shaking her body. His hand went straight through her. This was the first time he had ever touched her. Kiyan's body glowed a pale color white. "What's happening?" Shin whispered softly. Kiyan's eyes opened suddenly. She gasped looking at Shin. "What...How...?" Shin studdered. He reached out an touched her again. This time his had didn't go through. Kiyan looked at him sadly and started to cry. "Oh,Shin. It isn't fair...You don't understand because I didn't tell you." Shin tried to ask what was going on but she stopped him. "Shin...I'm not human. Not anymore,I killed myself. I'm a ghost. A long time ago I jumped over this very bridge. I" A single tear slid down Shin's cheek. "Why?"   
  
  
  
Wahooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! a cliffhanger!!! Did I do it right??? please r&r and let me know. 


	4. Soul

Disclaimer: Sorry If I kept some of ya waiting, I was kinda busy and I was working on another fic so um here's the update. Oh and I don't any anime especially DBZ. I think you knew that.  
  
  
  
Love of a lost one  
Chapter 4  
(Frozen Soul)  
  
  
"Let me go!" Shin choked out. The dark shadow figure's icy grip grew tighter around his throat. Shin strugled to get away from it but the figure's power wasn't actually in the physical. The figure was sucking the life energy out of Shin. Shin grew more powerless with every moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~****~*~*~*~*~~~~~~~******~*~*~*~*  
  
Kiyan felt his life energy depleating rapidly. She tried to contact Shin. "Can you hear me Shin? Are you okay? I feel something strange..." she said contacting him telepathically. Delly spun around and looked at Kiyan shaply. Delly's firey red eyes pierced into Kiyan's like arrows. "I don't think that's a good idea." Said Delly coldly. "What? Wha-?" Kiyan was shocked. "Ki-yan...please...Help me!" Shin struggled to reply telepathically. He grew weaker every moment and was hanging on by a thread. Kiyan tried to answer him but Delly shook her head and grinned. Then she jumped on Kiyan and bit her on the neck. Kiyan struggled to get away but soon fainted.  
  
Delly dragged Kiyan up the remainder of the mountain and into a cave. Inside was illuminated by the Gem of the Christned one, which was implanted in a stone monument. Delly sprawled Kiyan out in front of the monument and sat,trying to think of how she could remove the gem. "Darn it. How am I supposed to get that thing out?" She said aloud kicking the monument.   
  
Shin tried once more with all of his effort to contact Kiyan. "Please,Kiyan...help me! I'm Dying. Someone is stealing my soul." It took every bit of energy Shin had to keep himself alive.*~*~*~*~~*~*~  
Kiyan's eyes opened. There was Delly right in front of her face. "You're awake! Now you can get that Gem for me!" Delly clapped her hands. Kiyan popped up to her feet. "I'm not getting anything for you! You bit me. What do you want with the gem anyway?" Said Kiyan eyeballing the magical Gem. Delly looked hurt. She pouted then stamped her foot. "I want the Gem now! Get it now, or I'll bite you again." She yelled. Kiyan refused and folded her arms. "I'll get it myself then." Delly huffed.  
She jumped and tried to reach the Gem but couldn't. Delly became frustrated after her useless attempts to reach the Gem. She screamed with rage and everything inside the cave began to shake. Kiyan lost her balance. "What did you do?" Delly began to cry,looking up at the gem. "I just want to be alive again to see my momma. I tried to come back to see her a long time ago but the people in black took me away." Delly's eyes turned crystal blue and she seemed like a whole different person. Kiyan looked at her lovingly and reached out to comfort her. As soon as Kiyan touched Delly, her eyes turned flamimg red. Delly growled, "Leave me alone! Yahhhhh!!!!!" She began kicking and yelling furiously and again everything began to quake violently.   
The Gem at the top of the monument glowed a neon green color. Delly continued kicking and screaming and her tears turned to blood. Kiyan backed away terrified.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The black shadowy figure let go of Shin, feeling satisfied with stealing the last of the Kai's energy. He pushed Shin's body unto the ground and turned to leave. Shin lie there with not even enough energy left to move a finger. Wind blew dust over his almost lifeless body and burried the poor being in a thick blanket of morbid soil.  
  
  
  
Author: Well was it worth a wait?? Maybe not but uh...I think this was an interesting chapter. I promise to do an update within the next few days too. I appologize. 


	5. The Power of Luv

Disclaima : Hello....Not much to say..Thanx for the reviewz and I Don't own nottin', not DBZ either, ok maybe somethin', nottin' dat friggin important...dun't look at me like dat...I watch too much Sopranos wit mom...LOL ok well hehehe! Here is the story: Oh yeah The power of love is a Sailor Moon song that I like, This chap has nothing to do wit it though...  
  
  
Love Of A Lost One  
Chapter 5:  
(The Power Of Love)  
  
  
Kiyan was terrified but couldn't take her eyes off of the little girl. She felt sorry for Delly. Kiyan thought about what had just happened. 'Poor Delly. She really just wanted to see her mother before she had to leave. Now she can't. The black spirits dragged her spirit away and now she just wanders. ' Kiyan understood the little girl. She wanted to help her desperately. "The gem!" Kiyan said aloud. Kiyan reached for the gem on top of the magical monument and got grasp of it. It glowed rapidly on and off in her hands. A mysterious blue light surrounded Kiyan and picked her up off of the ground. She levetated above Delly, who had stopped crying.  
  
The blue light seemed almost to hypnotize Delly. She sat there staring at it,not making a sound. Kiyan floated back unto the solid ground. The blue light then faded and flickered off. Delly's eyes returned to their normal blue color again. A black shadow seemed to emerge from Delly's chest causing her to scream. Kiyan held the gem tightly in her palms, protecting it safely. The black shadow that came from inside of Delly, stood in between Kiyan and Delly. Ity appeared to be in the form of wolf. Slowly the shadow took the form of a huge raven and flew from the cave. Delly became unconcious and fell to the floor. Kiyan picked her up , made sure the gem was secured and headed out of the cave.   
  
'I know something isn't right....Hold on Shin! ' Kiyan prayed silently that he heard her because she knew and felt in her heart that something was wrong....  
.....And he did. Shin heard Kiyan through his heart. He felt her love and sensed that she was on her way. He let the tremendous energy of their love keep him alive.  
  
(A/N): I'm sorry guys...I really am. I can't write romance for beans...LOL!)  
  
Kiyan's footing slipped several times on the edge of the mountain, but somehow she never fell. Lost spirits crossed her path on numerous occasions and tried to steal Delly away. The gem glowed and cast a force field protecting them and warding off evil, every time. Kiyan continued down the path out of breath but determined to reach her love.   
  
Hours later,very weary from traveling down the mountain,Kiyan collapsed in front of the rock that Shin had been sitting on. Setting Delly down, she happened to notice Shin's thrashed body thrown about, behind the boulder. Kiyan gasped and nearly fainted. She couldn't bring herself to even think that he wasn't alive. Delly awoke slowly and sat up. She saw Kiyan hovering over the purple god and sobbing.   
"Why are you crying?" Delly asked walking over to Kiyan. Kiyan's eyes were red and her cheeks tear-stained. "I love him...." Delly looked at Kiyan and then at Shin's limp body. She felt the sadness and the Vibes of love emitting from Kiyan. Delly's heart poured out for her. Delly stooped and put her head against Shin's Chest and listened. "Wha--what are you doing?" Kiyan said baffled. "He's alive still...but barely....." replied Delly. Kiyan sighed deeply and closed her eyes. "It's all my fault. Shin told me that he shouldn't have even come to this world. "Delly smiled. I know a way we can save him!" Kiyan pepped up. "Really, you'd help me save him?" "Yes." Delly blushed a bit. "You're an angel." Kiyan hugged Delly tightly and Delly returned the hug. "We have to hurry though!"   
  
  
  
  
Okay this chapter might have been confusing and beacuse I got confused reading it over I'm going to summarize it.(I don't mind, it helps my english skills). Delly was possed by an evil lost soul and it was controlling delly to get the gem so that it could become human again. By Kiyan getting hold of the gem,it's pure powers mixed with Kiyan's banished the evil from Delly's body. She too became a pure lost spirit once again. Now, she wants to help restore Shin's life....I wonder how.....I mean I know how but you don't.....Sorry about that I uh...will update soon hopefully. Thank you once again for the reviews and I still would like to know if any of you want to do a Fan Art to this Fic.....Hey it doesn't have to be that way so...........Well my big mouth might have just taken up more space than the short chapter so I think I'll shut up now! Whew!!!! ^.^ Peace! 


	6. An Angel's Gift

Disclaimer: Hello~ I , Ryoame, Declare That I do not own DBZ. I would very much so like to,but I don't. ^.^ Okay to the rest of story(R&R) Oh yes before you read this I'd like to say that I'm sooooooooo sorry and I really suck(I didn't upload this alot sooner) so um....please forgive me!!! **Ryoame bows deeply** I have brought shame upon my head.  
  
  
  
Love of A Lost One  
Chapter 6  
(A Gift From An Angel)  
  
  
  
Delly and Kiyan worked quickly to sprawl Shin out on the ground. "Okay now Kiyan, stand back!" Kiyan quickly obeyed and stood far enough to be out of the way but close enough to see. Delly kneeled on the ground beside Shin. She clasped her hands together and held her head towards the sky.  
'Please bring him back!' Kiyan silently wished. Watching Delly's every move, holding her breath and waiting Kiyan prayed. She prayed with all of her heart that her and her true love would be united once again.  
  
Suddenly a blinding white light engulfed Delly and she appeared to be sucked into it. The light then emitted outwards and shone upon Shin's battered body. It entered him. Shin took a deep gasp for air and sat up. The light disappeared and Delly was gone.  
  
When it was safe enough, Kiyan ran to Shin's side. She hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace. "Oh, I was so scared!" said Kiyan, tears of joy streaming down her face.  
  
"You did it though." Shin smiled back hugging her again.  
  
"Yes....and I love you so much," said Kiyan. Shin kissed her passionately, not wanting to let go...ever.  
  
"Whe're's Delly? I want to thank her for saving you." Kiyan said looking around puzzled.  
  
"I'm up here!" giggled a happy voice. It was Delly. High in the sky an image of her smiling face appeared.   
  
"I'm with mommy. Thank you Kiyan...For freeing me. I'll always remember you. Oh, they said that there is a place for you up here when your time is ready." Delly winked, her image dissappeared, leaving behind a faint rainbow with every color imaginable in it.  
  
'Good bye Delly. You're an Angel and I'll always remember you.' Kiyan thought taking Shin's hand. They flew off together to start the beginning of a new life, together.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hehe! Well I hope you liked the story becuase I have decided that this should be the end. I thought It could have been better(It really could have) Well if you want more or would like to make a sequal or something then please email me. Goodbye for now. Please Review. Oh, and don't be afraid to flame! I deserve it this time. 


End file.
